


Beebo Cuddles

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [6]
Category: BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune ofGubben Noach.Written 8 September 2018.





	Beebo Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gubben Noach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490264) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



||: Beebo cuddles, Beebo cuddles  
wants to have right now :||  
We are pros at orgies  
Merging our bodies  
But we feel blue, but we feel blue  
When we find out how

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [Gubben Noach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNT_cIYEq0c).
> 
> Written 8 September 2018.


End file.
